"Miserable America" by Kevin Abstract
'Miserable America '''is a song by American rapper and singer-songwriter Kevin Abstract who is a founder member of American rap collective BROCKHAMPTON. It's the fourth single from his second studio album ''American Boyfriend: A Suburban Love Story. The song was produced by Ricky Reed, Jeff Kleinman, and Michael Uzowuru and was written by Uzowuru and Kevin Abstract. It interpolates "Gotta Have It" by fellow American rappers JAY-Z and Kanye West from their collaborative album Watch The Throne. The song was released on November 3rd, 2016 and premiered on Dash Radio with Shane Powers. Lyrics 1 My boyfriend saved me, my mother's homophobic I'm stuck in the closet, I'm so claustrophobic I just want help if, my best friend's racist My mother's homophobic, I'm stuck in the closet I'm so claustrophobic, I just wanna know shit Well, we all love Young Thug Refrain Miserable America, assassinate my character Miserable America, assassinate my character Hook I don't care, I don't care I don't care, I don't I don't care, I don't care, no, no 2 My boyfriend hates me, won't let me meet his parents Says my skin might scare 'em, not afraid of my appearance Feel like jumping off the building Feel like saying "fuck your parents" Son don't feel 'em and I know they never will They love gays but they hate n****s What else are we to do rather than talk and paint a picture I told that n***a before I even tried to tell myself I wish you thought of me the way you thought about yourself Hella help, wish 'em well Chorus I don't care no more, I don't care no more, I don't, I don't I don't care no more, I don't care no more, I don't, I don't I don't care no more, I don't care no more, I don't, I don't I don't care no more, I don't care no more, I don't, I don't Bridge These days just don't make sense without you These days just don't make sense without you (It don't make sense without you) Chorus I don't care no more, I don't care no more, I don't, I don't I don't care no more, I don't care no more, I don't, I don't I don't care no more, I don't care no more, I don't, I don't I don't care no more, I don't care no more, I don't, I don't Refrain Miserable America, assassinate my character Miserable America, assassinate my character Miserable America, assassinate my character Why This Song Rocks # It gives a strong, cathartic and empowering feeling. # It passionately supports the LGBT community. # It has great lyrics. # It has incredible production. # It has beautiful singing and rapping vocals from Kevin. # It has an awesome choir. # It has a great music video. # In the song, Kevin not only tackles his own sexuality (as he himself is gay) but it also addresses the anxieties and difficulties of being a queer person of colour in the US. And it addresses that issue beautifully. Videos Category:2010s Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip-hop Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Songs with Good Message Category:Rap